Deception
by Mrs-N-Uzumaki
Summary: When Shawn stumbles on a 10-year-old on-going investigation that fell into the SPBD's jurisdiction, his persistent need for involvement alarmingly backfires, resulting in facing his biggest and most dangerous challenge yet. Available on psychfic dot com


I've been wanting to write a Psych fic for a while and I finally decided to get my lazy ass to work!

Hope you enjoy! :D

x

_Thoughts_

"Speeches"

"_Whispers_"

xXx – Scene Change

Summary: When Shawn stumbles on a 10-year-old on-going investigation that fell into the SPBD's jurisdiction, his persistent need for involvement alarmingly backfires, resulting in battling his biggest and most dangerous challenge yet. With his secret, innocence, and life hanging in the balance, Shawn must find a way to free himself. Before it's too late.

Disclaimer: If I did, I'd be married to Shawn X)

* * *

><p><strong>Deception<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue<strong>_

He ran.

Shuddering in breathes, clutching at the pain, heart beating in sync with the throbbing ache. Nothing but the sound of his thumping heart pounding into his ears as his mind raced with anticipation, pondering in each agonising step he takes.

One break.

He just wanted _one_ break to catch his breath. But he pushed away that notion.

_C__'__mon, __almost __there._ He keeps telling himself, now perceiving the sound of constant barking several distances behind him and the muffling resonance of sirens in the further vicinity. His mind coasted along the thought of the events that let up to this strenuous cat-and-mouse chase. If he gets through this alive –no– _when_ he gets through this, damn it. It's not the time to linger at the edge of doubt. He needs to clear his head of any uncertainties if he wants to get through this, without pondering on the aftermath. He can't stop now. He's been through too much to give up just yet. He has to make it.

He just has to.

"There's another trail of blood in the southern direction!" He heard the detective order at the rest of the team.

_Damn __it! _They're catching up too quick. He hastened his pace, momentarily thankful for the darkness veiling his form. _There!_

Once the warehouse fell into his line of vision, he made a beeline towards the entrance.

_I **will **clear my name, if it's the last thing I do!_

xXx

"_We've reached the target; he's heading into the warehouse." _

The detective took a hold of the radio attached onto his midriff, "Hold back until I get there. He's outnumbered; he won't be going outside without being surrounded." He placed the radio back into position and aimed for the gun clinging at the other side of his waistline, "This way!" The middle-aged detective called out to the rest of the team, "The trail is heading towards the warehouse."

xXx

The struggling target stumbled within the third step of the entrance, inwardly screeching in pain while his grip tightened on his injury. But he didn't have the time to writhe in discomfort. He had to tolerate it, _just __for __a __while __longer._

xXx

The detective halted upon reaching several feet from the warehouse, taking notice of the forces encircling the location. As his arm lifted in preparation to command the next move, a hand made its way to the crook of his elbow. His head whipped to the side to find the suspect's father with, for the first time in hours, a frightened expression forming in his features as he took a firm hold on the detective's arm.

"At least let _me_ go in there and talk to him," The father began.

The detective harshly yanked his arm back, patience wearing thin, "Didn't I tell you to keep out of our way?"

"My son won't respond to being held at gun point, _detective_," His voice darkened, tone lingering with heavy persistence, "But he will listen to me."

"Damn it, if you think I'm going to let you waltz in there and-"

"Detective!" A voice called out from a few feet away, snapping their attention back to the vicinity before they continued to absorb themselves in their own world of dispute, "What do you want us to do?"

The head detective stilled, watching the several faces now leering towards his direction in tormenting silence, as they anxiously anticipated for his next instruction. He briefly took notice of the numerous stares now seizing him in his place, as he digested their gazes of concern, resentment and determination before adopting his own look of uncertainty. His mind silently battled to form his next move.

_Damn __it!_ He cursed inwardly, _what __did __I __get __myself __into?_

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p>I hope this caught your attention.<p>

Review and let me know if you would like to know where this will lead :)

Mrs-N-Uzumaki xx

P.S. If you prefer using Psychfic site, I uploaded it there too :)


End file.
